


Starry Sky

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy In Space, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Stargazing, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Finally home on Earth again, Daisy and Coulson enjoy some stargazing.





	Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy in Space fest on Tumblr, for the prompts stars and 'After coming back from space our duo reminisce while looking at the starry sky while sitting in Lola, bonus Daisy tries to impress Coulson with her space knowledge'.

It's the first time Coulson's seen Daisy since they finally made it back to Earth – they were both put in quarantine for a time, after first being put through a decontamination process, with Dr Simmons apologising half a dozen times a day to him for the inconvenience. He'd assured her that he understood the necessity and hadn't admitted how tiresome he'd found the whole situation, nor how much he'd been worrying about Daisy throughout the whole tedious process.

But he's been released at last, and after taking the time to change into some clothes of his own, he'd immediately sought out Daisy. He can't tell you how he'd known he'd find her up on the roof, but there she sits, in denim overalls and a white tank, half of the front of the overalls unfastened and hanging down, and large tears in the denim over her shins. She's got her hair up in a messy bun, and is drinking a Corona. He notices there's a multipack of the beer alongside her and wonders if she was expecting him.

"Hey," she says quietly, smiling softly up at him as he moves to sit beside her on the blanket she's spread out.

"Hey," he says, giving her an equally soft smile. 

"Beer?" she asks, and he swears his face lights up at the offer.

"Yes please," he says in what he knows is a heartfelt tone.

She chuckles, picks up a bottle, and after vibrating the cap off ( _Really, Daisy?_ he thinks, utterly charmed), passes it to him.

"What have you brought?" she asks, and it's his turn to chuckle before he empties the pockets of the light jacket he slung on over his polo and jeans, purely so he'd have some pockets to stash the goodies in.

"Twizzlers, Little Debbies, and some pretzels in case you wanted salty not sweet."

She leans her shoulder against his. "Phil, you're the best," she says in a low voice that almost makes him shiver.

"I try my best," he tells her.

"No, you are the best." She takes the pretzels and opens the packet, then sets it in front of them on the blanket. She helps herself to one and chews thoughtfully for a bit, then asks, "How did you find me?"

He shrugs, his mouth full of a pretzel of his own. Once he's swallowed he says, "Not really sure. I just somehow knew you'd be up here."

"Star gazing," she says, her tone almost wistful, he thinks.

"I had an idea that you'd want to," he says. "After everything."

She nods, swallows some more beer, then says in a confiding tone, "I was going to borrow Lola and drive up into the hills."

"You could've done," he says quickly.

She laughs softly, and shakes her head. "Without you?" she says disbelievingly. "C'mon Phil, you'd have skinned me alive!"

He laughs too, then bumps her elbow with his own. "Not quite," he says. "But something like that. Maybe we could do that tomorrow night, if we're not busy?"

"I'd really like that," she says in a sincere tone.

"Good." He takes a long swig of beer, then adds, "I'll even let you drive."

"Seriously?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't be so cruel as to make that offer and then withdraw it. I know how much you love the old girl."

"I do," she agrees emphatically.

"Then it's a date."

She raises her eyebrows at him, and he realises how that could sound, but he's not going to take it back, or act all flustered, and she smirks, then gives him a nod, before pressing the mouth of her bottle against her extended tongue. He swallows, then tightens his jaw, feeling a muscle tick, and her smirk becomes a broad grin before she tilts her head back and tips the last of the beer down her throat. He finds himself grateful for his jeans because they hide his burgeoning erection better than a pair of suit pants would do.

Dusk darkens into full night, but they don't make a move to head downstairs to be with the rest of their team – such as it is: Fitz has gone, seduced away by Stark Industries, and May is still on extended medical leave following her ordeal in the Framework: she'd been stuck in there longer than anyone else, and Dr Simmons had told him that May had been struggling to deal with the aftermath of her experiences. And a number of other agents didn't survive AIDA's depredations on the base.

He notices it when Daisy shivers in the cooling air and pulls off his jacket to drape it over her shoulders, and she sighs softly, then lifts the collar and inhales, and the gesture sends a bolt of desire straight to his already straining cock. She glances at him, eyes half downcast, and he bites his bottom lip, _wanting_ , and a bit desperate about it.

"Phil." His name is a half heard whisper in the dark, and then her right hand is on his shoulder and when he turns towards her, her mouth lands softly on his. 

He can't quite restrain a moan, and she nips at his bottom lip, then laves it with her tongue, and his moan isn't quite so soft this time. "Daisy."

"Phil." She kisses him properly, her tongue easily slipping into his mouth, and when he reaches up to clasp her arm, she moves to straddle his lap, grinding down quite firmly on his crotch.

"Fuck!" he gasps, shocked yet aroused.

"Mmhmm," she murmurs against his lips before kissing him hungrily.

Before they can get carried away, a voice floats out of the darkness. "I'm pretty sure they're up here."

"Good." Mack's low rumble sounds a bit exasperated, whereas Elena sounds amused Coulson thinks as Daisy makes a grumbling noise before climbing off his lap so that by the time their friends appear, they're sitting sedately next to each other (if rather too close for strictly professional decorum).

"Why are you hiding up here?" asks Mack forthrightly.

"We're not hiding," Coulson says immediately.

"Are you sure?" asks Elena, her tone teasing as she sits cross-legged beside Daisy.

"Don't get comfortable," protests Mack.

"Vive un poco," Elena tells him, her tone admonishing, and after a moment Coulson realises that she's telling Mack to live a little – which seems eminently sensible advice. She reaches for a bottle of beer, and Daisy obligingly vibrates off the cap.

Mack squats down beside them so that he's not looming, and snags a pretzel. "We were looking for you to tell you that Talbot's coming by at oh eight hundred hours tomorrow to begin your debriefing."

Coulson stifles a groan, but Daisy's less restrained. "Can't he give us even one day to find our feet?" she grumbles.

"You know Talbot," Mack says, and Daisy groans, bending over so her forehead rests against her knees. Coulson dares to slip his hand beneath his jacket which is still draped over her shoulders, to press his palm against her spine, doing his best to comfort her without being too overt about it.

He feels her press back, and he draws a circle on her back with his fingertips. She shoots him a look in the dark, and he feels his cheeks flush because the look she gives him is heated and not the least bit professional.

After a few minutes, Elena complains that the roof isn't comfortable, and she and Mack stand up. Coulson exchanges a glance with Daisy, and they get to their feet too.

"We'll see you downstairs," Mack says, and Daisy agrees in a bright tone.

As soon as they're out of earshot, she turns to him and grabs his shoulders, almost pulling him off balance. "I think you should come by my bunk later so we can makeout," she says, her breath hot on his ear, and then her right hand slips over his crotch, cupping the bulge of his erection through the thick denim. 

"Daisy," he groans.

"Is that a yes?" she asks, her tone eager.

"Yes," he says firmly. It's almost certainly a bad idea, but right now, he's ready to embrace bad ideas whole-heartedly.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

"It seems weird to be back in LA again," Daisy observes the next evening as they finally escape from the new base. As he'd promised, Coulson's letting her drive Lola – he's glad he made that decision last night because today Daisy's wearing black jeans, a short white shirt, and a heavy leather jacket with a fake fur collar. She's got her hair up in a messy bun again, and she looks absolutely beautiful – if he'd been driving, he'd have had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road instead of on his – he pauses, wondering if he can call her his lover when they've done nothing but kiss (with a bit of heavy petting).

"Heart eyes, Phil," she says, interrupting his musings.

"Of course I've got heart eyes," he retorts. "How could I not?"

She chuckles, but he suspects she's a bit embarrassed. He means it though – it's impossible not to have heart eyes after the way she stood up to Talbot today. Their early morning debrief had eventually segued into a mid-morning critique of everything SHIELD had done with regards to the Framework, before degenerating around lunchtime into what ought, properly, to be called a rant.

By the time Talbot got to the ranting, Coulson had been more than tired of the other man, but if he'd been tired, Daisy had been practically incandescent with anger – letting loose all her previously restrained anger at his cavalier attitude to Inhumans, and the way he'd created the fake Inhuman narrative for the former Director Mace, she had delivered a blistering denouncement of Talbot's actions, and it was all the more devastating for how obviously Daisy had restrained her anger so that not even a single tremor troubled the air of the room.

Talbot had gone away with the proverbial flea in his ear and his tail between his legs, and it had been obvious that he was fully aware of how badly wrong he had gone with regard to Jeff Mace. He'd taken with him a list of proposals to lay before the President and various other high-ranking officials, proposals about how to deal with Inhumans in a humane manner, and how to deal with hate groups like the Watchdogs, which Daisy had come up with, with a little help from Coulson, during their long voyage home from the space prison where he'd been incarcerated.

It now looks very likely that Daisy is about to become SHIELD's first Inhuman Director with Coulson as her deputy – although he'd been reluctant to agree to that proposal when she'd first brought it up. She, however, had pointed out that Talbot and the President were likely to want her to have a human deputy to 'keep her in check' – and he couldn't deny that she was right as he knows how Talbot and the politicians think – and she'd told him that he was her first choice for Deputy Director, so he'd agreed to her request that his name be put forward along with hers.

Since they'd only had a sandwich apiece at lunchtime, thanks to Talbot's never ending 'inquisition', as Daisy had labelled it, Coulson suggests that they stop somewhere to grab something for dinner, and Daisy agrees quickly. They soon spot a food cart and pull up long enough to grab tacos and Cokes, and then they make their way up into the hills, gradually leaving the city behind them. 

Daisy parks Lola and they settle back in their seats with the radio on low, something jazzy playing quietly in the background as they talk and eat, reminiscing quietly about their 'adventures in space' as Daisy calls them. He finds himself charmed by the fact that she's drinking her Coke via a straw that she'd produced from somewhere about her person, and he can't resist taking a photo of her with his cell phone.

She smirks at him, before climbing from the car to dispose of their litter. She doesn't get back in, but instead, after a sly look at him, perches up on Lola's hood. He swallows, then climbs out of the car and joins her, eventually lying back fully so they can look up at the stars, and she starts pointing out the different constellations to him. He gets the feeling that she's trying to impress him with her 'space knowledge', and he feels both amused and touched.

He slips his left arm under her body, and her comments cut off, then she rolls onto her side and reaches out to trace the stubble on his jaw. He slips his hand underneath her jacket, then slides it beneath the top she's wearing, remembering how she'd seemed to like that the night before. She moans softly, then rolls over on top of him, sitting up and shedding her leather jacket, before she lies down on top of him, their groins pressed tightly together.

"Kiss me, Phil," she says in a very authoritative tone, and he feels a throb of desire pulse through his cock before he obeys.

When she eventually pulls away so they can catch their breath, she grinds against him, then tells him, "I want your hands on my breasts." Her tone is firm again, and his breath hitches at the command.

She notices – because of course she does, Daisy isn't likely to miss something like that – and smirks. "So, Phil, you like being bossed about, do you?"

He feels his face heating up. "I like a lover, especially a woman, who knows what they want and isn't afraid to go for it," he tells her.

She shakes her head slightly. "You're pretty amazing, Phil Coulson," she says, and his blush intensifies, but he's got his hands under her shirt now, and she moans as he brushes the pads of his thumbs against her already stiff nipples.

"Like that?" he asks.

"What a good boy," she purrs, and he groans at the pulse of desire that hits him. She resumes kissing him, and he squeezes and fondles her breasts, feeling his erection threatening to burst from his jeans as his arousal increases.

She eventually pulls her mouth from his, then slides down off his body, making him whine, but she clasps his thighs in those powerful hands of hers, and smirks up at him, then she vibrates his zip open, and how he doesn't just come on the spot he has no idea.

She taps his left thigh, and he guesses what she's planning, so lifts his ass, and she eases his jeans down to his knees, exposing his rock hard erection. "This okay?" she asks, suddenly looking chagrined.

He can't help rolling his eyes, which makes her giggle, before she leans in and licks at the head of his cock like it's an ice cream cone. He moans embarrassingly loudly, and she smirks, then eases her mouth down his length, and he presses his prosthetic hand to his mouth to muffle further moans as she proceeds to fellate him.

"I'm not gonna last long," he warns her, his voice gone all husky.

Her only response is a hum of acknowledgement which, ironically, sets him off. Daisy seems quite happy to simply keep sucking, swallowing down his come without any sign of displeasure, and he can feel himself going boneless as she gives him a final hard suck, then releases his spent cock.

"Fuck, Daisy," he whispers. "That was hot."

She smirks again, then gets up, giving both her knees a quick rub, before she helps him to stand, then tugs his jeans back up.

"Can I – " He swallows, almost afraid to make his request.

"You want to go down on me?" she asks, leaning into his arm.

"Yes," he says eagerly.

She nods, and they swap places, Daisy sliding her jeans down before she lies back on Lola's hood. He notices there's a damp spot on the crotch of the lilac panties she's wearing, and he can't help feeling a bit smug that she's already wet. He eases her underwear down, popping her panties into his jeans pocket, which makes her raise her eyebrows in obvious amusement, then he gently spreads her legs further apart before sinking to his knees.

He's delighted when she moans as he takes a first pass at her sex, and then he forgets himself in his concentration on pleasuring her as well as she's just pleasured him. Initially he holds her thighs, but she grabs his hands and clutches them as he works her to a very fast if rather shallow orgasm. He doesn't stop at one, though: Daisy deserves all the orgasms he can give her, and he loves eating out women, so he keeps going until, eventually, she lets go of his hands and clasps his head. He lifts it immediately, and looks up at her, very aware of how wet his chin is right now, but not caring one iota because she looks absolutely beautiful.

"Phil." Her voice is raspy and very sexy, and he becomes conscious of how hard he's grown again. "Fuck me, Phil," she orders.

"Here?" he asks.

"Right here," she agrees, and he knows it's risky, although no one seems to have spotted them so far, but he can't deny her – or himself – the pleasure of fucking her on Lola's hood.

"Are you okay there?"

She sits up, then holds out her hands, and he takes them, helping her to slide off the car. He keeps her steady as she turns her back on him, then bends forward, planting her palms flat on Lola's paintwork.

"There's some condoms in the pocket of my jacket," she tells him, and he can't help groaning quietly at the knowledge that she'd anticipated this ( _he_ hadn't – he hadn't dared to anticipate it yet) and come prepared. He grabs her discarded jacket and fishes out the packet of condoms, then rolls one in place, before moving in behind her.

"Don't hold back, Phil," she tells him firmly.

"No ma'am." The last word slips out involuntarily, but she just twists her torso to smirk at him over her shoulder, and he smirks back, then slides into her slick heat, both of them moaning as he stretches and fills her.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

When they arrive back at the base, they meet Elena, who's just coming in with a couple of pizza boxes, and she waves, cheerfully calling a greeting, before continuing inside. Coulson hopes that she can't tell that he and Daisy have been busy having semi-public sex on Lola. While they've agreed that they're not going to try to hide their new relationship, they're also not planning to flaunt it – not least because they're both private people, but also because Coulson doesn't want anyone to disrespect Daisy, particularly if she does take over as the new Director of SHIELD. He wants her to be judged on her performance and not on who she's sleeping with so for the time being they're going to keep things on the DL.

As they slip into her bunk, he can't help thinking that he might owe Nova Corp a measure of thanks for incarcerating him – if they hadn't done that, he and Daisy might never have taken their relationship a step further. He decides to keep that thought to himself, however, as Daisy's already been pretty caustic on the subject of his arrest and imprisonment.

"Let's grab a shower," she suggests, and he nods, feeling grateful yet again that all the bunks in this new base have ensuite bathrooms. 

He locks her door behind him, then lets her lead him into the bathroom: he really hopes no one will want them before at least eight o'clock tomorrow.


End file.
